1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement for dust-free garments to be used in a special environment such as an industrial clean room in the electronic parts manufacturing industry or a bio-clean room in the food or pharmaceutical industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that dust-free garments are worn by workers in a special environment such as industrial clean rooms of manufacturers of semiconductors, integrated circuits, etc. or bio-clean rooms of the food or pharmaceutical industry.
This type of dust-free garment has recently been improved in anti-static property, sweat-absorbency and anti-stain property, along with the development of synthetic cloths of the polyester group, but still remains defective in sealing property as seams or facings on the garment do not have perfect sealing. Human discharge and waste, exfoliated from the skin of workers, bacteria or dust from underwear of workers tend to come out of the garments to thereby create a problem.
In order to facilitate convenience in taking on or off of the garments and to ease the movement of the heads of workers, the garments are generally provided with an open-close fastener at the center of the front of a jacket, and with a hood to cover heads separately from the jacket. As the fastener is not completely air-tight, dust from the underwear worn by a worker leaks out of the garment through interstices in the fastener every time the worker moves his upper body or dust leaks outside through the attachment of the hood to thereby contaminate the environment.